A Midnight Snack
by Mackenna
Summary: Pre lotr. In which a young cousin finds Frodo musing by himself. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** A Midnight Snack

**Genre:** Drama

**Characters:** Clover and Frodo(33ish)

**Summary:** Pre lotr. In which 5 year old Clover wakes up and finds cousin Frodo musing by himself

**Rating:** G

**Note:** This isn't affiliated or related to my other fanfic, though the name of the main character and personality are quite similar.

****

**

* * *

**

****

Clover opened her eyes. She was awake. But she didn't know why she was awake, she just was.

Blinking, Clover rubbed her eyes. It wasn't time to get up yet, was it? It was still dark out and the sun wasn't even out and shining. There weren't any birds out chirping…it still sounded like sleep sounds to Clover. Maybe she had to 'go. Nope. Not that either… How come she was awake?

Suddenly her tummy let out a loud rumble, and Clover grinned to herself. Ahh!! That was it! She was hungry and it was time to go and get something to eat!!

Sliding out of bed, Clover padded across the cool floor, tip toeing as quietly as a wee hobbit lass could. Grasping the knob of the round door of her room, she pulled it open softly. Mama and Papa didn't like her sneaking out for food at night, but Merry had shown her many times just how to do it without getting caught!! Especially by the cooks because they were very scary if they caught you...Merry was the bestest big brother ever!

Holding her breath, Clover began her long journey towards the kitchen, tip toeing past all the other rooms of the sleeping Brandybuck hobbits. Passing by, she could hear the deep breathing, loud snoring, soft mutterings, and the rustling of sheets. Clover nearly blew her cover, letting out a giggle as she went passed old Rorimac's room, because he had the loudest snore in all the four farthings of the Shire! She had heard her aunts and uncles saying that it was a wonder he didn't just wake himself up, because he sure could wake everyone else up!!

Continuing down the long, curved hall, Clover was nearly at the kitchen when she realized that one of the front doors was open slightly, a glimpse of the twinkling night sky and moonlight shining through the small crack.

Clover furrowed her brow. Was someone awake too? Cocking her head to one side, Clover began padding towards the open door. Peeking out, Clover looked to see her cousin Frodo sitting against the back of a nearby tree, gazing up at the stars in his night clothes.

Why was Frodo out there?

Clover remembered that Frodo had gone straight to bed right after supper, something he didn't usually do when he was visiting Buckland with old Uncle Bilbo from Hobbiton. Usually he'd be up laughing and talking with the cousins, especially with Merry.

Slipping through the door, Clover walked on the cool, sleepy grasses.

"Frodo?" Clover whispered, soft as a five year old could.

Frodo started, relaxing once he saw Clover.

"Clover-lass! What are you doing up?" he asked softly, scooping Clover up onto his lap.

"I think I got hungry, my tummy was makin' noises", Clover said, looking up at Frodo and wiggling.

Frodo hid a smile.

"What're you doin' awaked out here?", Clover asked, "Did you get hungry too? Cos the kitchen's in there", she said seriously, pointing towards Brandy Hall.

Frodo grinned at that.

"I know silly!", he said, poking Clover in the tummy, making her giggle.

"Then why're you awake?"

Frodo was quiet, looking into Clover's eyes.

"I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

Frodo smiled at Clover's persistence.

"You're rather inquisitive tonight".

"I'm a Brandybuck, an' you know that Brandybucks are 'posed to be 'quisitive" she said matter of factly.

Frodo grew serious, quiet, looking back up at the sky.

"I was thinking about my parents", he said quietly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Clover looked at Frodo. She knew that he his parents, Mr. Drogo Baggins and Miss Primula Brandybuck, had died when he was a young lad. Sometimes she'd overhear the grown-ups talking bout it when they thought no one else was listening.

Silent a moment, Clover then piped up.

" I think I'd like them", she said, looking at Frodo again.

Frodo looked amused at the five year olds boldness.

"And what makes you say that Clover-lass?" he asked.

Clover thought a moment, furrowing up her brow.

"Well, cos you're my favouritest cousin…an' I love you lots…" Clover stopped, deep in thought.

"An' whenever Melilot gets angry at her Mama, she always says 'I never ever want to be like you ever', and Auntie always says 'Too late, cos I'll always be a part of you'", Clover said finally, looking at Frodo again, "That's why."

"So I thought since I love you lots cos you're my favoritest cousin that I'd probably love your parents too cos they'd be like you".

Frodo stared at his little cousin, who was now reaching over to grab at a fallen acorn.

"You know what Clover lass?", he asked, tilting her chin up so that she was looking at him, " You're a very smart hobbit", he said grinning, tears welling up in his eyes.

Clover grinned.

"Really?"

"Really".

And she was right.

_Finis_


	2. illustration

Hallo!!!  
  
No, this isn't another chapter, but I've found myself an illustrator!!!  
  
http:// webpost.net /cl/ clover/ clovstory1.jpg (without the spaces of course ^_^)  
  
There you can see a cartoonized Clover-lass, done by Miss Daisy Took!! Big thankees goes out to Daisy who took on this task!!!  
  
Clover;) 


End file.
